


Stories of the Second Self: Mystic Month

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [47]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Miranda Imura adds an entry into her journal with a personalized date from when she first learned she was a Fae. Coping with slow transformation, Miranda gives an account of the skills she has to learn in order to hide what she is turning into.
Series: Alter Idem [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Mystic Month

Miranda's Journal: Fae 27th

That's what I'm calling my calendar, because that's when everything else went upside down for me. Today was the first day I couldn't wear shoes anymore. My feet hurt that much. The antler buds with velvet covering started growing right at my hairline, and I notice that my hair roots feel different. My ears have shifted to barely noticeable points.

Mr. Donald, my American History class teacher has taken time after school to help me learn to hide all this from everybody. I can't let them see me as a freak, and I know that's going to happen. But, BIG NEWS, magic is a thing! I can do weak illusions now.

Mr. Donald covers himself over completely with a spell that lasts all day. He'd been doing that for me when my first traits started to show. He's been so amazing! For the last few days he's made me do my own spells, which I have to reapply every couple hours, and I only can cover up my forehead and feet.

And that's the other weird thing. I can walk on my tiptoes, in fact just on two toes. I've had to when my heels hurt too much to walk on, but the swelling of my second toe subsided when it was as big as my big toe. They're still changing, and my other toes are shrinking while the first two grow. The toe nails are growing really thick now, and they're hard enough that they damage the inside of my shoes.

I wonder how far Julian is coming along? I noticed him the other day, and I think he's one of us too. He just doesn't know it yet. I wouldn't have given him a second look before, but something about him makes my heart jump out of my chest.

I don't even wait for Will to check me out anymore. He's got hair growing from the back of his neck that's like the top of his head. Mr. Donald told me that Will is probably a supernatural too, just a different kind, like a race or something. I went online and found a group of people like me, and they call us Fae, so that's how I'm making my new entries.

This group has a forum that to get onto you have to post a selfie proving you're growing into a Fae. Once I did, and was able to get in that forum, I saw all kinds of spells posted. I think this weekend, or maybe Friday, I'll try one out. I've only done illusions before, and Mr. Donald says those just come with being a Fae. These spells don't, so I hope I don't blow anything up or make it rain frogs or something.

Another forum has photos and links to sightings of other supernaturals. There's this guy going out at night who looks like that dead king person on this old movie, Lord of the Rings. I didn't know that's where it's from, so I'll have to watch that and see what it's about. People are saying that this guy is eating people or sucking their souls out. I know there's a lot weird going on, but that seems far fetched.

Also, there was a before and after photo of a woman who grew two feet in a year. According to the post, they said that this lady is in her thirties, and so she shouldn't be growing at all. She's this professor at the university where I was hoping to apply after graduation.

Something else has been bothering me. I headed out one night and saw this guy walking the streets kinda suspiciously. I think he had wings or something, and he was following around some other sketchy people. He picked up a wad a paper, and it- like, just burst into flames in his hands! There was some shimmery thing going on around him, but I know it's not some illusion. Mr. Donald says we can see through those, so it's gotta be something else. The thing is, it looks like he's got wings like an angel.

I'm just not going to go out at night alone anymore.


End file.
